Taking Chances
by NikolineObsession
Summary: Caroline decides she does indeed have feelings for Klaus and shows him that they are true, in the only way Caroline knows.


Set after 3x15. Caroline realises she does have feelings for Klaus, and wants to prove to him that she does feel for him. But is all hope lost?

-/-

Caroline felt terrible. She was the distraction and yet when she was actually talking to him, she genuinely liked him. Not like it mattered now though, he was probably planning her death sentence right now. She shuddered as she thought about the ideas that Klaus could come up with. He had been around for over 1000 years, so she suspected he'd have a cruel way of killing her off.

Caroline stepped into the Grill and immediately noticed that it was karaoke night, how had she forgotten about tonight? _'Oh yeah, my thoughts have been full of Klaus. No wonder something like this slipped my mind,'_ Caroline thought as she looked around. She saw Klaus sitting by the bar. Swallowing the last of her pride, she stood up straight and made her way up to the stage. _'Well, if I am going down, I am going down swinging,'_ Caroline thought to herself before she stepped onto the stage.

"Hey guys, so there's someone who I can't stop thinking about, even though he probably hates my guts right now. But I wanted to show him that my feelings towards him are real, and I regret what I did to him, so Klaus…" she trailed off and saw the shocked looks of all her friends, she stood up taller and continued speaking, "this is for you,"

Caroline nodded at the band after telling them what song to play. Looking over at Klaus when the music started, he was looking at her but she couldn't tell what he was feeling by his expression. Caroline took a deep breath before she started to sing.

**Don't know much about your life.  
>Don't know much about your world, but<br>Don't want to be alone tonight,  
>On this planet they call earth.<strong>

**You don't know about my past, and  
>I don't have a future figured out.<br>And maybe this is going too fast.  
>And maybe it's not meant to last,<strong>

**but what do you say to taking chances,  
>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<br>Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<br>What do you say,  
>What do you say?<strong>

**I just want to start again,  
>And maybe you could show me how to try,<br>And maybe you could take me in,  
>Somewhere underneath your skin?<strong>

**What do you say to taking chances,  
>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<strong>

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<br>What do you say,  
>What do you say?<strong>

**And I had my heart beating down,  
>But I always come back for more, yeah.<br>There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
>When you're laying down on the floor there.<br>So talk to me, talk to me,  
>Like lovers do.<br>Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
>Like lovers do,<br>Like lovers do.**

**What do you say to taking chances,  
>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<br>Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<br>What do you say,  
>What do you say?<strong>

**Don't know much about your life  
>and I don't know much about your world.<strong>

Caroline finished singing; never removing her eyes from Klaus' and in the next second Klaus was up and walking through the crowd and towards his girl. He walked past Caroline's friends and couldn't help but smirk at them. Finally, he got to Caroline and he cupped her cheeks softly. "For you I'd take a million chances." Klaus said softly to her, his English accent strong and she nearly swooned. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she connected her lips with his. Their lips were moving in perfect harmony and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, completely forgetting about the crowd of people watching them. Klaus held onto her waist tightly. He didn't think he'd ever get tired of her lips on his, and suddenly he didn't feel lonely anymore. As long as he had Caroline he was happy.


End file.
